


Finding Neverland

by princessxxlouis



Category: Larry - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Louis is secretly Peter Pan, M/M, Neverland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 07:29:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7091629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessxxlouis/pseuds/princessxxlouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is secretly Peter Pan and needs Harrys help (who is a non-believer) to get back home to Neverland and save Tinkerbell</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Neverland

It was last period. History. One of Louis' favorite classes. Not because of the lessons, but because of the boy he sits next to. Louis believes this boy can help him, he just has no clue how to convince him that he's telling the truth.

"You're seriously drawing Tinker Bell again?" Harry laughs at Louis. "You draw her everyday."

"Because..." Louis says and Harry shrugs. "Why? A guy can't draw Tinker Bell?"

"They can but...why not draw Peter Pan? He's cooler to draw." Harry shrugs and Louis let's let out a giggle which makes Harry furrow his brows.

"That would be selfish." Louis says and widens his eyes when he realized what he said.

"Why would it be-" Harry got cut off.

"Louis, since you're busy talking I guess you know how WWI started? who got assistanated and where they were from?" The teacher asks and Louos rolls his eyes.

"Archduke Franz Ferdinand, an Austrian who got killed by a Serbian named Gavrilo Princip." Louis answers right away. "June 28, 1914."

"Smart." The teacher nods and Louis gives off a small smile.

"How did you know what we didn't even learn that yet?" Harry asks.

"I know my history."

"Right." Harry says and looks at Louis drawing a pirate boat and what he's guessing is Captain Hook. "What's with your obsession with Peter Pan?"

"It's not an obsession."

"Yes it is." Harry points out. "You've been here for what? 2 months now and every day you draw something Peter Pan related."

"I'm not obsessive over Peter Pan okay?" Louis whisper shouts. "You wouldn't understand."

"Sure."

"I believe in Peter Pan." Louis says and Harry tries not to laugh. "I believe he is a real person who never ages."

"Are you serious?" Harry laughs and Louis frowns. "What are you...seven?"

"No..." Louis says. "Just...ugh. Peter Pan is real. No matter what you believe, and the stories you read about him are false. Except Disney. He has it right."

"J.M. Barrie created Peter Pan." Harry says. "Have you seen Finding Neverland? Wait. Don't answer that, you probably have."

"Yes I have." Louis smiles. "Did you know Peter Pan was born in 1800?"

"No? And I don't care. And he wasn't born at all, he was created. Made up!" Harry tries to explain to Louis.

"Believe whatever you want." Louis shrugs. "You'll change your mind soon."

"What do you mean?" Harry asks, but before Louis could answer, the bell rang and Louis runs out of the class. Leaving Harry confused.

THAT NIGHT

Tap. Harry opens his eye. Tap. Tap. "What the hell?" He sits up and looks around his room to figure out where the hell the taping sound is coming from.

Tap. Harry stands up and looks out his window. There, standing outside of the window is this kid from History. Louis. "Harry?"

"Louis what the fuck." Harry says and rubs his eyes. "It's 2am, and how do you know where I live?"

"Long story," Louis says. "I just... I need your help. It's urgent. Like SO urgent that if you don't help someone or multiple people will die."

"What?" Harry says and runs fingers through his hair. "I don't even know you."

"I know you dont but this is urgent. Harry if you help me with this one thing I promise I will stop drawing dumb fairy tale creatures and I'll leave you alone in History." Louis promises.

"Who's in trouble?" Harry asks and Louis bites his lip.

"Someone who is very important to me." Louis says. "Now get here please and change into regular clothes and shoes you can walk in for a long period of time."

"Whatever." Harry sighs and closes his window. He slips on a pair of black jeans and a white tshirt. He throws another tshirt in a draw string bag just in case. He slips on his jacket and a pair of black converses that be never wears.

Harry creeps down the steps and opens the back door quietly. Why is he doing this again? "I didn't think you'd come!"

"Me either." Harry says and Louis smiles.

"Okay. So. First things first. Do you have a bike?"

"Yes."

"Get it. We need to go three miles North. Following the North Star." Louis says and Harry blinks.

"You can't be serious? The North Star?" Harry sighs and turns around and grabs his bike from the front yard. harry climbs on and Louis gets on his. "What else do you believe in, Alice in wonderland?"

"Of course, except she didn't go anywhere, she's the meth head in the fairy tale world." Louis says with a smile and laughs. "She fell in a hole and got stuck so she just did drugs while she waited for help."

"Oh." Harry says and looks at Louis weird. Louis is a weird guy. After all, he believes in fairy tales. Harry begins to worry for himself and suddenly doesn't want to go on more. "Louis... If I'm being completely honest.. I don't trust you at all, how do I know you won't hurt me?" 

"Why would i hurt you? If I hurt you then we would never be able to help my friend."

"If your friend was in trouble why don't you tell your parents? Or the cops?"

"Cops will think I'm crazy and could never do anything anyways, and my parents died when I was 8." Louis says and Harry frowns.

"I'm sorry." Harry says and Louis shrugs.

"It's been years, kind of used to it." Louis says and stops his bike. "Can you carry this for me? it's kind of heavy and you're bigger. I'll carry your bag?"

"Whatever." Harry says and throws his bag at Louis.

"What ever you do....DO NOT drop or spill anything in that bag. It's windy out and if it gets out we are fucked." Louis says and hands harry the bag. Harry puts the bag on his shoulders and is surprised of how heavy it is.

"Why would it be bad, is it a bomb?"

"It's not a bomb." Louis laughs, "Okay. We are where we need to be."

"That was three miles?"

"No it was one but I wanted to see if you'd still come along." Louis admits and jumps off his bike. He runs into the woods and Harry slowly walks after him. He stops at a clearing and sees a hot hair balloon. What the fuck?

"Why are you getting in the hot air balloon?"

"It's the only way to get there." Louis says and Harry steps back. "Come on."

"No." Harry says and takes off Louis bag and throw it on the ground. "I'm leaving. I'm not getting into a hot air balloon with someone who I don't know."

"Harry!" Louis calls, but Harry walks away. Louis runs up to the pack and makes sure everything is inside. Louis grabs some of the dust from another pack and throws it in Harrys face. Which makes his pass out.

\-----

An hour later, Harry wakes up and rubs his head. He stands up and drops back down to the ground. "WE ARE IN THE AIR!"

"Yes." Louis says. Harry looks up at him. Louis is standing on the basket. If Louis were to losenbalance, he would fall to his death.

"You're kidnapping me." Harry says and Louis giggles.

"Harry, I'm not kidnapping you. Another thing about Peter Pan that is false." Louis says and Harry blinks.

"You're insane." Harry says and tugs at the end of his hair. "No, worse. You're psychotic." Harry spits and Louis flinches.

"I am not psychotic," Louis says. "This is a serious situation that I'm in and my friend is in. You're the key to helping her. So please help me."

"I kind of have to. I mean we are in a hot air balloon!" Harry shouts. "Who even are you? Is your name even Louis? Are you even 18?"

"If I told you who I am you would not believe me. One because the only proof I have is not here, she will be soon. And also if I showed you it could all spill out."

"Who are you or I swear to god I will push you off this balloon." Harry says.

"I'm Peter Pan." Louis says and Harry widens his eyes in fear.

"You're a crazy person. Peter Pan is not real. Only kids believe in him." Harry says and Louis shrugs.

"No, there's adults that believe in me." Louis says and the balloon shifts and drops down fast.

"What was that?"

"There's a hole in the balloon." Louis says and reaches into his backpack. He then takes a handfull of gold dust and throws it into the pit of the balloon. Suprisingly, the balloon floats back up. Louis smiles.

"What the hell was that?"

"Pixie dust." Louis says. "I told you who I am."

"This is unreal. Who's the friend who is coming and how are they getting all the way up here?"

"She's a fairy, she can fly."

"Fairies aren't real." Harry says and Louis smirks. "Neither is Peter Pan. I don't know what the hell that dust was but its not pixie dust. This is a prank isn't it?"

"It's not." Louis says, furrowing his brows. "Rosemary will be here soon."

"Whatever." Harry says and takes a seat on the floor. Because what else is he going to do. "If we aren't home but morning my mom will kill me."

"That's not going to happen." Louis says and looks at the stars. "This will take several days."

"Why?"

"We are going to Neverland." Louis smiles.

"Why do I have to go?" Harry gulps, and Louis turns around and sits across from Harry and puts his feet out.

"Peter Pan takes lost kids and shows them Neverland, so they find themselves there." Louis says. "You're lost, and when you return home you'll know your place in the universe."

"You don't believe in Neverland or Peter Pan. There is obviously something that is blocking you from letting yourself imagine the impossible."

"It's called growing up." Harry says. "And why would I believe something that's not real?"

"People believe in Bigfoot, and he's definitely not real. But me, Peter Pan, I'm real." Louis says. "You'll see soon."

"I'm still going to call you Louis." Harry says and Louis rolls his eyes. Harry stares at Louis while Louis looks up at the North Star. Suddenly, Louis smiles and stands up.

"Rosemary is here!" Louis beams and Harry loses his breath as he sees her. He never thought something like this could exist.

Rosemary is probably as small as Louis palm. She wears a pink dress and has dragon-fly like wings. Gold dust sprinkles down from her whenever she would flap her wings and Harry smiles.

"Now do you believe?" Louis smiles.

And Harry nods, because it's right here in front of him. A fairy, a real life fairy. Harry begins to think, if fairies are real, maybe Louis is telling the truth. And maybe, just maybe Harry is Wendy and Louis is Peter Pan.

"If you're Peter... does this make me Wendy?" Harry asks and Rosemary let's out a laugh. She then whispers into Louis ear and he nods and smiles at her. "Are two talking about me?"

"Harry, Wendy is just one of the people I brought to Neverland." Louis explains. "I've been around since 1800. Making me 217 years old. So I brought plenty of people to Neverland."

"Really?" Harry asks and Louis nods.

"A lot of them where like you. Didn't believe, some didn't even believe when they saw Tinker Bell."

"Right." Harry nods and shifts his position. He doesn't know what to say. I mean he is finding out he is with Peter Pan and a fairy. "Is Tink the one in trouble?"

"Yeah." Louis says and frowns.

"Hook took her." Rosemary explains. "It was a month ago it happened."

"My fault mostly. She wanted to come with me to your world but I said no. People in the 21st century don't act the best around fairies." Louis says. "If she came with me she would be unharmed."

"Oh." Harry says and licks his lips. Rosemary narrows her eyes at Harry and whispers something else into Louis ear.

"I was thinking the same thing." Louis laughs and looks over at Harry, who is glaring at the two.

"Rosemary you seem like the type of person to not talk shit." Harry says. "How old are you anyways?"

"I was 54 when the curse happened....so I don't know. Older than Peter over here." She says and points to Louis. "There's a lot of people in Neverland who are older than me."

"What's the curse?" Harry asks.

"A long time ago, we had a curse on Neverland," Louis explains. "So the people who were alive then, are that age forever. So I'm 18 forever, Rosemary is 54 forever....."

"Some people had to kill themselves because they couldn't handle life anymore." Rosemary says. "But there's also people there that age."

"Oh...I'm sorry." Harry frowns. "How many, got cursed?"

"Maybe 200? I don't know, only a few got cursed. Me, and my friends included." Louis says. "Does this mean you believe in Peter Pan and Neverland now?"

"No, this is just a weird dream. I'm just gonna go with it because I do not want to wake up. Rather be in a weird dream then wake up at 2 am."

"He has a point." Rosemary says.

"Yeah this is definitely just a dr-" Before Harry could finish his sentence, the basket meets ground and the balloon tumbles. 

"We're here." Louis says and stands up. Harry looks up at Louis, who is looking out from the basket, his eyes wide and full of wonder and love.

Harry stands up and looks out to where Louis is looking. Harry looses his breath. The grass is so green. Too green. So green that Harry never knew this was even a shade of green. In the distance, Harry can see the blue of a large lake and the white of a flowing waterfall.

"Wow." Harry says breathlessly. He jumps out of the basket and his feet touch the ground. The grass is filled with dew as if it just rained. "I never seen something so beautiful."

"Because there is nothing like Neverland." Louis says and jumps out of the basket next to Harry. "Hold my bag again."

"Okay," Harry says and Louis grabs Harrys bag. "So, we are here, now what."

"We have to go there." Louis says, pointing to the lake. "That's where Hook is with Tink. We have to cross the waterfall first."

"That's not too hard." Harry says and Rosemary lands on Louis shoulder. "What are you doing? I thought fairies could fly."

"Excuse me, I fluttered all the way to your balloon. I'm resting." She says and takes a seat on Louis shoulder. "We aren't made of pixie dust."

\----

Once they make it to the waterfall, Harry makes his way up the rocks. "What are you doing?" Louis laughs.

"We need to cross the waterfall," Harry says and takes another step.

"We need to go through it. Well, behind it." Louis laughs and Harry rolls his eyes before climbing down. "Don't worry, you won't get wet."

"Are you sure about that?" Harry asks, but Louis jumps through the water and disappears from Harrys sight. Rosemary flutters next to Harry.

"Don't think I'm going through there," Rosemary says, before fluttering over the waterfall. Harry sighs before jumping through the water. He lands on a rock underneath the waterfall. Louis is right. He's not wet.

"How am I not wet?" Harry asks Louis, who is wet.

"You're human." Louis says. "If you jump in the lake, you'll be wet. But not this waterfall...it's kind of a barrier of your world and mine." 

"Oh." Harry says. This is definitely a dream. "So if Peter Pan is real, and so is Alice in Wonderland....what else is real?"

"Everything is real, it just depends whether you believe in it." Louis explains. "It's real in your imagination, its existing. Which makes it real."

"Okay..but is Cinderella and Snow White physically real?" Harry asks with wonder in his eyes as he looks at the waterfall from behind.

"Were, they died like...before I was even around." Louis says, which makes Harry sad. "But...Ariels daughter is around, and so is Jimminey Cricket. They got hit by the curse."

"Oh." Harry says, not too sure how to respond. "Can we meet Jimminey Cricket?" He asks with glowey eyes.

"Sorry but not yet." Louis says, while jumping through the other side of the waterfall. Harry ollows behind and land on the grass. "Say hello to Ariel's daughter Melody and her friends."

Harry turns to where Louis is pointing and loses his breath when he sees the mermaids. There are 7 of them. They are so beautiful. Sure Harry thought they were pretty animated when he was 8 year s old, but now that they are in his face...as actual people.

"Hi," the one says, while waving at Harry. He laughs and Louis frowns. He doesn't like seeing Harry flirt with pretty mermaids.

"I knew you liked him." Rosemary whispered into Louis' ear so Harry couldnt hear her. Although even if she speaked louder, he wouldn't hear her from flirting with the mermaids.

"I'm gonna go find the Lost Boys," Louis says, before walking away into the woods. Rosemary sighs before resting on a rock and watch Harry talk to Melody and her friends.

"So like...you are literally Ariels daughter?" Harry asks, for the third time. Melody giggles and nods. "That's so cool."

"You really don't believe you're in Neverland, do you?" A blonde asks, Harry thinks her name is Amethyst.

"Not really," Harry says, and sits cross legged in the sand. "I mean...I might be, but it's impossible."

"Obviously it's not impossible if you can dream it." One of them says. She sounds like Louis. Or Peter, or whoever the hell he is.

"How do you feel about Peter?" Melody asks.

"What do you mean?"

"Well--"

"Peter!" Someone shouted. Harry looks back and sees a small boy clinging to Louis' body. Except Louis isn't wearing the clothes he came in. Harry bursts into a fit of laughter and everyone looks at him weird. He doesn't care. He just can't. stop. laughing.

5 other small boys came out of the woods and stands behind Louis. "Why is he laughing?" One of the asks.

"Y-you- look what you're wearing!" Harry laughs really loudly.

"It's literally my clothes." Louis shrugs. Although to everyone in Neverland, it was normal. To Harry, seeing his classmate in dark green tights and a weird green shirt with leaves on it is pretty hilarious.

"Do you have a hat with a red feather on it as well?" Harry laughs and Louis nods.

"Yes actually, Slightly, will you please hand me my hat you held for me?" Louis asks and he nods, pulls a dark green hat from his little sack and throws it to Louis. He puts it on his head.

"There's no feather," Harry frowns.

"I keep it in a special place. No one knows where I keep it. Only Rosemary and Tink knows." Louis says before jumping off back into the woods. About a minute later, he comes back, with a red feather on his hat.

"Now, guys we can't stop fooling around." Rosemary says. "Hook has Tinkerbell and we have to save her."

"Are the fairies ready?" Peter- Louis asks.

"We attack at first light."

"Are you guys ready to attack from below?" Louis asks the mermaids. They all nod. Harry looks back and catches one staring at him. He waves to her and she waves back. Louis notices.

"Okay, well. Tinkerbell can't wait forever." Louis says before walking off, the lost boys following behind.

"We can't yet," Rosemary says. "We have the night left, and what are we going to do? Hide in the bushes and watch the ship? What if Hook sees us?"

"Fine," louis says impatiently and bites his lip. "Harry Ill bring you to my dwelling for some sleep, follow me."

The two boys travel through the forest until they come across a house that's made into the hill. The walls are made of mud and wood and is covered with moss and vines. 

"Make youself comfortable," Louis says, and harry slowly takes a seat on the couch.

"So, I need to ask you something." Louis says and Harry looks at him. "Do you have a girlfriend? Or boyfriend, I don't judge."

"I'm talking to this one girl." Harry says, and Louis frowns and nods. "What about you? Anyone in Neverland you fancy?"

"No," Louis laughs. "I try to stay clear. I usually start to like the people I take here."

"Aw like Wendy," Harry laughs, making fun of Louis.

"No, not Wendy. I'm not...not uh into girls I guess?" Louis says, and Harrys eyes widen. "I have only loved one person. James Barrie actually."

"The one who created the story about you?"

"Yeah," Louis sighs. "We were friends, and he was talking about how he wished he had a place to go to when he was sad.. so I took him here. But the feelings weren't mutual, he only loved me as a friend."

"Oh," Harry says. "I have a question."

"Shoot."

"Why'd you take me here then? Do you um..have feelings for me?" Harry asks the boy, who he doesn't even know if he's real.

"I don't know." Louis shrugs, "you were different, you didn't believe..... now I guess you do."

"I don't know what I believe anymore," Harry says slowly and looks up to Louis' eyes. "I still don't think I'm in Neverland... I think anyways...it's probably a dream."

"Would a dream feel like this?" Louis asks, and presses his lips against Harrys. Harry had no idea to react, he just kind of sat there and let Louis kiss him. He also couldn't help to think that the kiss was good.

"Um, sorry," Louis laughs awkwardly when they break the kiss. 

"Why are you sorry?" Harry asks. Louis looks up into Harry's eyes and his heart starts to pound. Louis has only loved one person, that person being James, but there's something about Harry that makes him feel an even greater feeling than when he was with James. But he knows that nothing will happen- nothing can happen because he's Peter Pan and well, Harry's human. 

"You're talking to someone," Louis says. "Plus you're probably not even into guys." 

Harry was about to say something, but Louis stands up and starts apologizing more for kissing him. 

"Louis sit down," Harry laughs lightly and takes louis' hand. "I do like guys, guys and girls." 

"Oh," Louis says, biting his lip. "Can I say something that you might think is weird?" 

"Of course." 

"When i first met you, in class ive always been into you," Louis admits. "You just had a thing about you where you could just light up a room. I hear people talk about you, everyone admires you Harry, and I don't think you see that." 

"Really?" Harry says, looking down at his lap. "I never thought that I lit up rooms. Do people really think of me like that?" 

"Yeah they truly do." 

"I just never thought there was anything special about me," Harry says honestly and looks back up to Louis. 

"Which...is one of the reasons why I brought you here," Louis smiles lightly. "I saw something in your eyes, I could tell that you were missing apart of you...I couldn't stand the thought of the boy everyone admires to be broken inside." 

As Louis is talking, Harry starts to tear up. If he was being honest, things at home weren't so good. His dad left the family all because Harry came out as bisexual, which broke Harry into pieces. He blamed himself for his mom and sisters unhappiness. He also felt his family blamed him as well. Harry just didn't feel good enough about himself and was well... broken. 

"Louis..." Harry breathes, and Louis cups his face and kisses him. Harry surprises himself when he kisses Louis back and they stay kissing until Harry pulls away. "Will i ever see you again after all of this?" 

"I don't know." Louis says honestly. "Let's not think about this now, we have to get sleep." 

"Yeah," Harry sighs and gets himself more comfortable on the couch. 

"You can sleep in my room with me....if you'd like." louis suggests nervously and Harry smiles and stands up. They both climb into the covers of Louis' bed and stay separated from each other, facing opposite directions. They stay silent for a good five minutes before Harry leans over and wraps his arms around Louis. Slowly, they both fall into a peaceful sleep.

\-----

"So we just...jump on the boat?" Harry asks, and Louis nods. It's now the morning and is time to save Tinkerbell. Louis and Harry never said anything in the morning about the night before, even though they truly wanted to. Harry wished that he could stay longer with Louis, but he knows after he helps getting Tink back, he would have to go home. But he isn't thinking about that right now, now he's thinking about how the hell he got into this mess. "Jesus, it's a far jump." Harry says, while looking down at the water below.

"Just come on," Louis says and glides easily to the side of the ship. The Lost Boys follow behind and Harry leaps into the ship. When he lands, he lands with a thud and quickly scrambles behind a barrel. Louis is no where to be found.

"What the hell Louis," Harry grumbles, but before he could look to see where he went, someone grabs his arm.

"Hook, look at what we have here," the man says that has a hold of Harrys collar. "A human."

"A Human?" Hook says, and Harry can't believe how much he looks like the actual hook from the movie. "That means Peter should be around here."

And just like in the movies- Louis, flies, yes flies, overhead of Hook and lands in front of Harry. It was a bit overdramatic.

"Let Tink go," Louis says dramatically and Hook laughs.

"Why would I let her go?" Hook laughs and grabs a glass jar from his pocket, which holds a small fairy.

"Take me instead, I know you want me and not her," Louis says, and Hook narrows his eyes before chucking the glass jar behind him, and gabbing Louis. The jar shatters to the ground, and Tink falls out, her one wing broken.

Harry runs over to her, and picks her up. In the distance, he can see little fairies stop, watching Louis being taken in my Hook. Hook also has the lost boys, and Rosemary. No one is safe.

"Harry you need to go back home." Louis says from Hooks hold. "You helped me save Tinkerbell, and Hook is giving you a chance to go."

"But you're-"

"You've seen the movies Harry, I can get out, I don't know how exactly but I will." Louis smiles and Harry frowns.

"Oh." Is all he can say.

"Take this," Louis says and grabs his red feather from his hair and hands it to Harry. "So you can remember that Neverland is real, and that this wasn't all just a dream."

"Well I just can't leave you here to die," Harry says, and Louis shrugs.

"Go Harry." Louis says, and he looks down at Tinkerbell in his hand, she's sagging down and has tears on her face.

"Goodbye Louis." Harry says, and runs away from the ship and jumps off. He runs far, he passes the fairies and gives them Tinkerbell before jumping through the waterfall. He runs and runs until he makes it back to the balloon.

However, once he gets to the hot air balloon he stops. He can't leave. After all the trouble he went through he can't let Louis and his friends get hurt. He looks down at Louis' feather and groans. Not even a blink of an eye later, he was taking off running back to where Louis is.

Harry doesn't care if this might be a dream, he wants it to end good. He runs, and runs until he gets back to the waterfall, where the fairies gather.

"Wait." Harry breathes, "We need to save him."

"Well no shit." One says, and Harry glares at him.

"I watched Peter Pan and Finding Neverland several times in my life to know how to solve this problem," Harry says. "And right now I don't know if this is a dream or not, but we have to save Lo- Peter. We have to save Peter."

"How though? Hook has him now and the Lost Boys!"

Harry rolls his eyes and starts running to the ship again, all the fairies following him, but not really knowing what to do. The mermaids are watching from the waters, trying to tell Harry to stop and not to be stupid.

"Hook." Harry yells from the ground.

"Shouldn't you be gone?" He scoffs and Harry sighs.

"Look, just stop being overreacting." Harry snaps. He really wants to wake up from this dream- or whatever the fuck it is. "I know you don't want to kill or hurt Peter."

"What makes yo say that?"

"Because for over 100 years you too have been fighting non stop. You guys claim you two are enemies, but 100 years went by and still neither of you have killed the other. To me you guys seem like friends, not enemies...if you were to kill one another, who would you fight?" 

"What makes you think you can just show up to Neverland and say what's right and what's wrong?"

"Since I started to believe Neverland was real." Harry says, and looks up at Peter, who is smiling down at him. "Just, I know if you kill Loui- I mean Peter, you'd regret it."

"Mhm." Hook says, and looks at Peter. "You might be right, but how do I know if you're wrong?"

"The only enemy you have here is that damn Crocodile," Harry says, "Let Peter go for now, please."

"Lover boy, same thing James said to you right Peter? But yet he went off to be with Sylvia?"

"let's not bring James into it that was years ago." Peter says. Hook pulls out a knife and holds it against Peters neck. But he can't do it. He can't kill Peter.

Instead, Hook slices the rope cut, and let's Peter, the Lost Boys, and Rosemary free. "It's not over Pan."

"Trust me, I know." He smirks, before turning to Harry. Peter was about to say something, but Harry felt a sharp pain in his head before he blacked out.

For a moment he wish he had not.

\----

When Harry wakes up he is in bed. He is wearing jeans and a white tshirt and his head has a sharp pain. He looks at his night stand and there it sat. A red feather.

He can't believe what had happened. He doesn't know if he can. "Harry?" Someone calls, and he stands up and walks out his door.

"Mom?"

"Harry! Where were you! You were gone for two days!" His mom says, with tears in her eyes.

"It was nothing." Harry says, "my friend....Pe-Louis needed help with something and I promised I wouldn't say anything."

"was it dangerous?"

"No, no. It wasn't. I promise. I'm okay mom." Harry says, and his mom lets out more tears before hugging her son again.

"Never do that again."

"I won't."

"Don't think you're not grounded either."

After 30 minutes of his mom crying and hugging him, Harry sits down in his bed and examines the feather Peter gave him. He thought about what happened, how he jumped through that waterfall, the way the mermaids gracefully glided through the water, the fact that fairies exist. Most of all, he thought about the night he had shared with Peter and how things won't be the same. 

Harry sighs and puts the feather in a small chest like box and puts it on his bed side table. Knowing that he'd want to keep it safe forever.

\-----  
• 20 years later •

  Its been twenty years since Harry has been to Neverland, and 16 years since he met Nick, whom is his husband. They adopted two kids. One who is eleven, and one who is six. A boy and a girl. Everything was going good, except the fact that Harry has to live with the fact that he went some place no one would would go to.

Peter hasn't visited. Harry knew he wouldn't but it still made him upset. Two years after Neverland and Harry still couldn't stop thinking about the kiss he had with Peter. He still sometimes can't. 

Right now, Harry is sitting in his living room. It's midnight. His husband and kids are sleeping and he's sitting twirling a red feather in his hand.

Peters feather.

He kept it. He still keeps it in a wooden box and takes it out once in a while when he really is thinking about what happened. Harry stayed pretty much mute a few weeks after Neverland. I mean, who wouldn't? It would fuck up anyone's brain.

Harry stands up, and was about to go to bed, when there was a small tap on his window. He looks up and sees a familiar face. Tears form in his eyes, and he runs to the window. 

"Oh my god, youre- you're here." Harry says, and opens the window to let Peter in.

"Of course." He says, and pulls something out of his pack. "Here's something for you."

"Pixie dust?"

"For whenever you feel like flying." Peter smirks and Harry smiles. "I see that you're married."

"I am," Hadry smiles proudly. "He's great."

"I can tell," Peter says. "Um..I just wanted to say hi. I'm in the area... a young girl has been getting abused by her mom, so I thought a nice trip to Neverland would be nice for her."

"Oh," Harry says.

"I think about you." Peter says.

"I think about you too." Harry says. He looks at Peter and there eyes meet. Suddenly, a light in the house turned on and Peter says goodbye, and jumps out the window.

"This won't be goodbye forever," Peter shouts. Harry smiles and closes the window. Harry watches as he vanishes through the night and turns around when he hears a voice.

"Daddy?" Harrys daughter; Rosie says. She walks down the stairs and rubs her eyes. "Who were you talking to?"

"An old friend." Harry says. He looks at the pixie dust and feather in his hand. "I want to show you something..but you can't tell Dad or Louis."

"Why not?"

Louis is 11, and dad would get mad." Harry says and leads his daughter back into her room and shuts the door. "So, a long time ago, a friend gave me this."

Harry pulls the feather out and sets it on the floor. Rosie looks at it with confusion. "It's a feather."

"Yes, but it's not just and feather, it's Peter Pans feather," Harry smiles and his daughters eyes widen.

"you knew Peter Pan!"

"Yes, I did. I went to Neverland too."

"Tell me! Tell me!" She laughs and Harry smiles. He takes a bit of pixie dust out of the bag and sprinkles it over the feather, which makes it rise up and float around in the room. "Woah." Rosie says, her eyes lighting up. 

"Cool right?"

"Tell me about Neverland!" She says, while staring at the feather slowly glide around the room in awe,

So Harry did, he told his daughter about saving Tinkerbell and standing up to Hook. However He leaves the details out that he kissed Peter Pan. The memories of that day would never leave his mind. Ever. And that's what made Harry the person he was today, tomorrow, and forever.


End file.
